


Imagine Young Jefferson taking you Portal Jumping

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventures, F/M, Portal jumping, Tags Are Hard, Young Jefferson, Young Mad Hatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67





	

“So, what you’re saying...is that your...hat...can open up a portal to a different dimension?”

You looked up at the crazy looking man before you, except he looked more of a sexy rock star than a mad man.

You were doing errands and the next thing you knew you were laying on a forest floor. That’s where you met, him, Jefferson. Also known as the Mad Hatter from the stories back home.

“Yes, my hat can open portals of my choosing.” He took off his hat and offered it to you. It was big and made with the smoothest fabric you’ve ever felt.

“How does it work?” You asked him as you inspected the interior of the hat.

“Magic.” Your eyes widened when he told you.

“Show me?” Asking eagerly, excited to see what you could see. He took the hat back from your outstretched hands, leaning in slowly. The smirk on his face grew.

“You want to go portal jumping? Think you can handle it?” He teased you, placing the hat on the floor, spinning it. You watched as it spun around quickly, light pouring out of it, then the floor disappeared in a swirl of colors.

“Hell yeah, might as well make the most of my time here.” Without another word, you smiled at him, grabbing his hand and jumping in. Eagerly to start your adventure with your newly found friend. 


End file.
